


Kennel Club

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Men - Freeform, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, boys, girls, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: What happens when whole families are kidnapped and conditioned to be sluts for dogs?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 283





	Kennel Club

We kidnap families. Whole families. Dad, mom, the kids. Nobody gets left behind. The extraction team just shows up in the middle of the night, fills the residence with knock-out gas, and scoops up the now former inhabitants before anyone's the wiser. Burns the house down, too, so the authorities don't know anyone is missing. Old bones from a local graveyard and some greased palms in the right place makes the entire affair a tragedy you read about on Sunday morning in the back of page four. No loose ends. No questions asked.

A Kennel Club. That's what the new family is about to become once we're done with them. That's why our customer selected them and paid us so much money.

The family is always attractive, regardless of the age or genders of its members. Those details are usually set out in the contract, the family being scouted out well before the extraction. They are always normal, too. Just regular people getting by. I've watched surveillance video of dozens of families the day before their abductions - they always look like the future is theirs for the taking. Little do they know! 

Because our conditioning methods don't work on younger children, we generally counsel our clients to wait until the youngest child in a family has reached the age of five before we act. By that age, the human brain has grown enough for our unique behavioral and chemical conditioning to be effective and able to adjust them to their new lot in life. Some clients aren't happy with having to wait, especially when a younger family keeps popping out kids, but itís a necessary patience. I can't tell you how many snatch operations have taken place in the week following the last child's fifth birthday party. It would amaze you.

That first day is always the biggest shock to our newly acquired Kennel Club. They wake up groggy, bound to comfortable chairs and unable to move. Arranged in a large circle, their heads can turn and take in the room such that they can easily see each other. They are naked, their hands and arms resting at their sides while their knees are spread wide exposing their genitals in full view of each other. The family almost always acts with embarrassment at this, especially when the older members realize that everyone is totally hairless from the neck down. A proprietary cream spread on them in transit means no body hair for the rest of their lives, but they don't know that. Their embarrassment and curiosity doesn't last long though.

Once everyone is awake, the door will open and our Beaucerons will saunter in. If you've ever had the chance to see a Beauceron, you know what an attractive dog breed they are. Almost one hundred pounds and with big thick tongues, they are loving, sweet animals who are always calm and collected. This group is specially trained, of course, and our Beaucerons know their job responsibility. Regardless of the new Kennel Club's response, each dog picks a human to sit in front of, leans forward, and begins to lick prick and cunt with gusto.

Whether the owner of the cock is forty, seventeen, thirteen, nine, or five, the dog's hot wet tongue laps the balls and shaft with eager swipes that coat the flesh with warm slick drool as it abuses the member with animalistic pleasure.

And regardless of whether the owner of the pussy is thirty-five, sixteen, twelve, ten, or six, the slippery appendage digs deep into that spread open crevasse that begins to throb in time with the continuous and unending assault.

Some family members cum quickly. Some donít. The dogs are patient, though, and keep up the fast-hard licking until their chosen person has had a powerful doggie induced orgasm. Then, satisfied that they've pleased their person, the dog quietly slinks out of the room for a treat.

And don't for a second think that anyone escapes that first orgasm! From the biggest daddy to the smallest little princess, from the most motherly matron to the tiniest cowboy, each one of the new Kennel Club is going to blow their load. Having a climax is biological. It's about nerve endings and stimulation. The Beaucerons, having been trained from pups to induce climaxes with their slick and dexterous tongues, know more tricks than the most experienced whores on the streets of Bangkok. No matter how much someone fights it, none can resist. I've never seen it done.

Can you imagine it? Some father of four snorting and thrashing about, unable to keep his stiff cock away from the torturous tongue until he finally groans and unloads? Or a mother of two, having been sexually unsatisfied for years, suddenly throwing her head back and screaming as her first orgasm in a decade absolutely rocks her?

What about the sixteen-year-old boy who springs a stiff-teen boner at the first lick and is cumming hard two minutes later while he squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment? Or his thirteen-year-old sister who is crying hysterically at first but whose wails begin to morph into loud moans as her hot little pussy starts to twitch and spasm while the doggie tongue mercilessly scrapes across her swollen clit?

And then there is the eight-year-old boy, having no idea what is going on as he squeals through his first ever dry cum and his little cock, stiff as a board, shudders uncontrollably under the ministrations of the big hot doggie tongue? Or the six-year-old girl, who still calls her cunt a 'kitty,' mewling "Oh! Oh! Oh! DOGGIE! OH!" as she climaxes hard into her bestial assailant's mouth while the intense pleasure threatens to overwhelm her.

Now, to be fair, part of the reason none of the new Kennel Club can resist that first powerful orgasm is that, during the entire trip from their former home to their new home, they had been under sedation and receiving oxygen; oxygen laced with a very special and very mild aphrodisiac designed to help them achieve just this result. After all, in order to condition the new Kennel Club, we first have to break any psychological resistance to the idea of getting off with a dog. Now that each has succumb to that wonderful taboo of doggie-induced gasm, their psyche can no longer operate as a bulwark against the forthcoming onslaught of pleasure. 

We usually give the family an hour or so to talk among themselves after the last Beauceron has left. Doing so usually causes a great deal of mental anguish, shame, confusion, and embarrassment that plays very well into breaking down who they are so we can build them up into who we want them to be. Once we are satisfied that they have had some time to reflect on the wonderful sensations they had just unwittingly experienced, we let the Beaucerons back in.

This time, though, the dogs are much more leisurely in their assault on the genitals of the new Kennel Club. Oh, they are still actively licking balls and cocks, cunts and clits, but it's at a more sedate pace. Whereas the first experience had been a frantic race to force an orgasm, this new experience is a gentle love-making experience where pleasure is the goal while climax is the byproduct. Orgasms will occur on this road, but they're not the destination.

We've trained the Beaucerons specifically for this purpose, this leisurely licking and lapping of the restrained family members. The dogs love it, and our animal psychologists on staff have a theory. The first interaction, they surmise, is about establishing dominance. Making the human cum hard and fast makes the dog the Alpha. Now that the pack order is established, with dogs on top and Kennel Club on the bottom, the fun can begin. And the Beaucerons are never having more fun than when they are enjoying the cunts and cocks in front of them.

For hours. And hours. And hours. Beaucerons are very singled minded animals.

The family is going to spend all day in those chairs. From morning to night. Some of them are going to cum repeatedly. Some will cum only a few times. It doesn't matter too much. The psychological and physiological effects have already taken place and we are now on track. Sure, it's fun watching some twelve year old girl thrashing about as the dog forces her to cum over and over again as her horrified family looks on. Even better, I think, is when the little girl is five years old and cumming every minute or so while the dog is busily eating out her hairless little snatch and her parents are screaming at the dog to leave her alone. Then when her dad pops off? It's magical!

But by the end of the day, the family is tired, dehydrated, hungry, and in shock. So we call it. We recall the dogs, pump the room with a knock-out gas, and move the family members into their individual holding cells where they have toilets, showers, food (thanks to our wonderful kitchen staff), and comfortable beds. The holding cells are all made from see-though plastic and filled with micro holes so they can talk too and see each other with ease. We don't, after all, want their embarrassment to end but we also don't want to foster a sense of loneliness or despair. That would be counterproductive.

The next morning? Back in the chairs with the Beaucerons. This time, though, there is a half-day break where each family member is allowed to leave the room for a bathroom opportunity and a meal before they have to go back to retake their seat. This process is simple because, during the night, we've put shock collars on each of them in order to ensure compliance. They are going to learn, after all, that compliance with our orders will bring rewards and disobedience will not be tolerated. We've never had a serious problem, though some adults and adolescent boys do need to experience the shock collar once to get the message. No one ever needs to experience it twice.

That second day also sees a little bit of a very proprietary compound being pumped into the room while the Kennel Club is getting their doggie loving. This compound is breaking down their inhibitions some more, making them more receptive to the pleasure, and generally reinforcing that the pleasure is derived from the dogs. The compound is going to be pumped into the room every day moving forward, slowly but surely reshaping the minds of the family and assisting us in molding them into the perfect Kennel Club.

The evening of the second night, and every subsequent night, gives the family a break from their adventure thus far. We know that human minds do need some stimulation so the evening hours in their cells are devoted to entertainment in the form of movies, tv shows, and video games. However, we also require, as part of our conditioning, one hour of masturbation while each family member watches a video of themselves getting off to the Beaucerons. During this time, a narrator whispers dirty raunchy things to the viewer about what is going on while they play with themselves and watch that hot doggie tongue force them to cum over and over again. This conditioning normalizes the activity, expands the vocabulary of the family members, and serves to help self-actualize their arousal. We pump another proprietary drug into their cells at this time which will incrementally increase their sexual sensitivity and reduce their refractory time. It's not a magic substance, of course, but it does do a pretty good job of making it so the males can cum more often and that all of them can have stronger and stronger orgasms.

And that's the new family's life for the next six to eight weeks. Spend most of the day in the room with the Beaucerons and the evenings in their cells, with almost all that time subtly conditioning them towards becoming a new Kennel Club.

We've found that women and girls tend to give in faster than men and boys. The pussy's design is very conducive to a dog's tongue and the fact that women and girls can generally cum multiple times in a row helps acclimate them to their new role; the constant spikes of pleasure erode their desire to fight the conditioning and they find themselves looking forward to each rising orgasm as it hits their body. 

Interestingly, it's usually the prepubescent girls that accept the status quo first; sometimes in as little as a week or two. These five, six, and seven year old girls have no prior knowledge of sex and this sudden tsunami of pleasurable experience overrides any pre-established social norms that may have already been formed in their brains such that they reject any admonishment from their older family members and come to adopt this new normal as good, right, and wonderful. I've often seen these little sweethearts rush back into the room after lunch eager for more and some have even chided their parents for what they consider to be slow eating habits. Usually by week two, girls in this age group are actively masturbating at night well after their one-hour session is over and enthusiastically encouraging their doggie lovers during the day as they cum harder and harder with each passing hour.

It's usually around week two or three when the pre-teens start capitulating. These slightly older girls have more social experience weighing them down and take a bit longer to finally give in to the overwhelming pleasure that the Beaucerons can bring to their cunnies. But when they give in, they give in hard. An eleven-year-old girl might be clenching her teeth and eyes in resistance to the pleasure of the doggie induced orgasm on day sixteen while, just a day later, she's screaming "Yeah! Yeah! Right There! Fuck! Make me CUM! UGH!" while the family watches on in shock! For these girls, it's like a switch in their brain is flipped and they go from good little schoolgirl to dog slut in a snap.

Older pubescent girls and women are a mixed bag. Generally, they surrender to their doggie lovers between weeks three and six, depending on how strong their will is and how powerful their climaxes can be. We've often seen that girls and women who have powerful climaxes capitulate earlier, while those with weaker climaxes need our drug regimen to really ramp up their sensitivity before their will is broken. Women don't last more than six weeks, though, and we've seen women break hard if a dog has managed to force them through a particularly long string of violent orgasms in a row. One woman, for instance, almost never made a sound and we figured she was purposefully stifling every moan just to spite us. Then, in the middle of the fourth week, her dog suddenly got lucky and found the exact spot in her pussy to drive her wild and she climaxed probably twenty times in the span of an hour. It was amazing. After that, the woman began encouraging the dogs around her to make her children cum harder and harder!

Male family members don't quite follow the same pattern as their female counterparts. We think that's because men tend to have more biodiversity then women. This results in a bit more uncertainty in terms of when individuals might give in to their doggie lover's tongue, but it does make for an interesting betting pool.

Older males, for instance, might give in after a week or might take all eight weeks to break. The ones that surrender after a week, we always suspect, are the ones who are closet perverts themselves. The pedophiles (if they have kids who are also receiving the attention of some doggie loving). The bestiality enthusiasts. The BDSM crowd. They embrace their new role and throw away their old life without a backwards glance. The ones who last eight weeks, on the other hand, might be those with deep seeded convictions, powerfully strong military conditioning, or maybe seriously high intellects that let them separate the carnal from the ephemeral. Regardless, getting your cock licked over and over and over again by a dog and being forced to cum over and over and over again by that same beast will eventually break a man, especially with the rest of our conditioning, and none have succeeded in resisting into the ninth week of training.

Teenage boys are like the older males, breaking at any given point. However, few make it past week five, their hormones betraying them and forcing them to give in. It doesn't help them that they never have the years of mental fortitude that their older counterparts have developed, their minds unable to resist the prolonged lashing of the doggie tongue. The younger boys, prepubescents, usually break by week three. These lads are similar to little girls, simply overwhelmed by what is going on and without the normative social repetition ingrained on their psyche to help combat the new direction in which their life is heading. Their willies feel wonderful. Their drycums feel wonderful. All is right with the world when their doggie friend is lapping them to gasm after gasm.

And that is something that really makes the difference for the men and boys. Repeated exposure to the drugs we use reduces the refractory period for the male orgasm, making the males climax with greater and great frequency and intensity as the weeks march on. Without getting into the mathematical formula, the simple rule of thumb we use is that the male to female orgasm ratio in week one is 4:1, with a female (regardless of age) cumming four times for every male (of an equivalent age) orgasm. That becomes 3.5:1 in week two. 3:1 in week three. ETC. By week eight, it's down to approximately a 1:1 ratio, meaning that the males are cumming just as often as the females. The running joke is that, during those first eight weeks, we are converting every man's cock in the Kennel Club into an manclit and every boy's wiener into a boyclit since they are going to eventually be cumming like girls.

After each member of the Kennel Club has capitulated to their doggie lovers and shows signs of enthusiasm towards their predicament, we introduce a new element; the wrist restraints of our Kennel Club are removed. The lack of wrist restraints allows the family to move their hands and forearms rather radically, though the new range of motion does not let them touch or shield their exposed genitals. Still, it is an amount of freedom while being serviced by their animals that allow them to tentatively, then eagerly, pet their canine lovers on the heads and backs while the dogs brush up against the bound family members and bask in the praise and affection.

By the end of week eight, each member of the family is happy to pet the Beaucerons in thanks for making them feel so good. It's a milestone of the training.

Week nine sees each Beauceron replaced with four Dobermanns. This replacement usually comes as a huge surprise to the family, though their initial fear quickly melts since the Dobermanns, as well trained as the Beaucerons, begin the task of licking cock and cunt with gusto. Platforms have also been constructed next to each chair, allowing the Dobermanns to saddle up to the Kennel Club members and exposing their bellies for petting and scratching. Now each member of the family can pet their new friends practically all over, with no part of their four-legged lovers being unreachable.

But something, each member of the Kennel Club soon discovers, is wrong. While the Dobermanns are just as talented as the Beaucerons at pleasuring their exposed human anatomy, the Dobermanns don't seem have the same level of commitment as the prior doggie molesters. After each of the four dogs takes a turn, they sort of loose interest in the game and sprawl around without any concern for the hard cocks and dripping cunts that are throbbing with need before them. An hour passes. Then two.

The family members, by this point, always seem to realize that this respite is not a boon. It's a curse. Unlike when they are finished for the day and they go back into their cells, their sexes have not calmed down nor has their arousal been abated. Instead, each man, woman, girl, and boy is finding that they are desperate for the Dobermanns to get back up and lick their horny cocks and cunts to explosive climaxes. And yet, it doesn't happen. What they don't know, of course, is that the prior eight weeks have associated the presence of dogs with arousal, their bodies reacting to the lackadaisical Dobermanns with an aching need for release.

Then we give the dogs a signal and each family member finds a Dobermann standing on the platform, pressed up against them and ready for a belly scratching. The reaction is always amusing, as the family starts petting the nearby animal with enthusiasm before their hands suddenly brush against stiffening doggie cock.

The shock! The horror!

And while most recoil slightly from the thick and wet dog cock, some member of the family almost always begins to jerk of the canine. Whether it is the perverted father, who feels the slimy cock and begins to stroke it in hopes that doing something so taboo would help quench the fire in his own loins, or the six year old girl who giggles at the new toy and starts playing with it out of curiosity, doggie cock always begins to get stroked. And once the doggie on the platform begins to get his doggie wank? Well, thatís the signal for the other doggies to get to work.

There is a humor in watching the families at this point. There they are, bound up and horny beyond belief. Then junior, the twelve-year-old son, feels the doggie cock pushing against his hand and instinct takes over. Though it's not his own boycock, this substitute must be satisfied and he tentatively begins to slide his hand up and down the taut flesh. Then, to his surprise, one of the other Dobermanns gets up and begins to lick junior's own horny pole, causing the boy to moan like the bitch he is becoming. The rest of the family, confused and jealous, try to figure out why junior is getting some doggie tongue loving and rapidly realize what junior's naughty hand is up to. Faster than lightening, every family member is jacking off their respective dog while the others now begin to pleasure them. Capitulation, quick as can be.

The next week looks much like the first eight, with the Kennel Club cumming repeatedly thanks to the dexterous Dobermann tongues. Unlike those first eight weeks, though, the family is now participating in their own conditioning by jacking off their new partners to explosive doggie climaxes. When human hands stop, doggie tongues stop. When human fingers tease flared bestial cock-heads, the favor is returned threefold. Give and take. Receive pleasure and provide pleasure.

Sometime during that week, a second platform is added to each chair so multiple dog cocks can be masturbated at once. The humans always adapt to that addition quickly, finding that two doggie cocks are more fun than one.

Several days later, after a bit of knock out gas is applied to the Kennel Club right after lunch, the family wakes up in their chairs to find that dental spreaders have been inserted into their mouths, leaving them with wide open lips and teeth that can't close. Their heads are held in place as well, the first time this has happened to them. They quickly find out why.

You see, while our Dobermanns love getting jacked off, they also love French kissing humans. Since humans typically don't want a dog's drool covered tongue exploring their own mouths, gums, teeth, and tonsils, we help our canines out my making such an experience mandatory. The first few hours of this new experience generally sees the Kennel Club wailing and struggling to expel the dog tongue with their own much smaller and less powerful human tongue, but none so far have managed. And once they climax with a dog's tongue plundering their mouths, their cock or cunt spasming while a different dog orally molests them? Well, it's all but over at that point. Those Kennel Club sluts almost never need the dental spreader forty-eight hours later, and each and every one of them enthusiastically makes out with the doggies by the end of the week.

Once the family has been well adjusted to jacking off and making out with their partners, which is usually around the end of week ten, we bring in the Crane. The Crane is a special device we use through the next couple of weeks to really acclimate the Kennel Club to their new lives. It's a key component to our conditioning and every member of the family rapidly learns to love, then despise, then worship the Crane.

A large bondage swing that hoists it's charge up straight, the Crane's occupant looks like they are kneeling in midair with their hands bound over their head. Set up in the middle of the room, the rest of the family can observe the Kennel Club member who has been selected to participate that day. The participant is brought in a bit earlier than the rest of the family, so that they are dangling there when everyone else comes in and sits down. Once everyone is settled, a switch is flipped and the Crane's motors begin to whirl, the bonds around the participants knees, ankles, and calves spreading apart so that the legs follow suit.

In the span of ten seconds, the family member in the Crane is kneeling with their legs splayed open, exposing for all to see their genitals and, as they slowly rotate around the room, their asshole.

Now, up until this point, the asshole has not been part of the training. Except for using the bathroom, most of the Kennel Club has firmly put their rear holes out of mind. Today, the first day of the Crane's use, they learn that the asshole serves it's own purpose.

The Dobermanns come in as normal, unsurprising to the family. When the German Shepard enters, they begin to wonder why. When that German Shepard slides up behind the family member in the Crane, shoves his snout into their ass crack, and beings to aggressively, almost violently, lick their exposed asshole, everyone in the room comes to understand. With a shout of surprise that rapidly devolves into throaty moans of lust, the hanging member of the family discovers for the first time how sensitive their puckered starfish is to rough eager doggie tongue. And they always moan in lust. And the rest of the family always gets it.

"Fuck! Oh shit! Oh! I'm Cumming! Fuck!" the fourteen-year-old boy will cry out, his pubescent cock blasting forth his first load of the day into the hot mouth of the Dobermann while his twink boypussy, totally virginal, opens up like a flower to the eager animal behind him.

"OHHHHH!!! AHHHH!! DADDYYY!!!!!! YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!" the seven-year-old girl will squeal, her cunny spasming hard while her tiny shitter twitches to the same pleasurable beat, unaware that two doggie tongues are slowly working their way farther and farther inside of her.

"Wait! OH! UGH!!!! UGHH!! AHHH!!" the parent grunts, knowing their offspring are watching this most intimate act and wondering why mommy or daddy is getting off so hard to the doggie licking their poo hole.

The whole day is spent with that family member in the Crane, getting their cock/cunt, and asspussy worked over in a way that they could never have imagined. As the rest of the family watches on (though they too are blowing their own loads and jacking off eager dog cocks), the person in the Crane cums over and over again. Sometime in the mid-morning, they always submit to the pleasure, their bodies going limp as they continue to twitch and jerk while the two dogs never slow. This introduction of the anal component of their training is quite powerful, their bodies reacting so much to this new stimulation and adding a profound depth to their arousal and climax. Our psychologists believe that, by the end of the day, there is a ninety percent likelihood that the person in the crane has become addicted to anal stimulation, a fact that is confirmed when the subject is observed that night. The vast majority, during their masturbation hour, blow their load with a finger or two shoved up their ass. Whether they are a small boy or girl, a big lanky teen, or a mature adult, almost none seem fazed that their shitter has become their second sexual organ.

Each family member gets multiple non-consecutive days in the Crane, the rest of the time spent in their normal chairs with their assholes untouched. This demonstrates to them how much better it is with a dog's tongue up their asshole, and it isn't long before each, when privately messaged by the staff at night with an inquiry as to whether they want to be in the Crane the following day, eagerly professes their desire to be strung up.

But the final day in the Crane is unique. In fact, we consider it to be the most important training day. On this day, a day where our psychologists are convinced that every family member craves with their whole being to be bound to the Crane and each has begged and pleaded repeatedly to be selected for that delightful honor, the family members are sent to individual rooms out of sight from each other and shown that, today, they are getting a private session with the Crane.

On this day, the family members' hands are tied behind them, their upright head posed right next to a new platform that contains a very horny Dobermann. With it's cock hard and dripping, the person is unable to please the animal with their hands. And, worse yet, neither the Dobermann nor the German Shepard are doing anything.

Ten minutes will pass. Then twenty. Sometimes an hour goes by. The dogs are patient, well trained not to move until the bitch does what he or she is supposed to do.

"Lick it," their subconscious will suddenly tell them. "Lick it and they will lick you." The realization is always visible on their faces, the desire for two doggie tongues to please them and the revelation at what their own tongue must do. What it's fated to do. At this moment, their identity as a person is at war with their identity as a bitch, and only one will survive the clash. There is no revulsion at the idea, you can see in their visage, for the many lines already crossed makes this doggie blowjob, while perhaps unexpected, a seemingly necessary progression already accepted as their new reality. It is only a worry, perhaps, that they will be found wanting; that their doggie lover will not find it's justifiable reward with their imprecise and inexperience floundering. 

Then, as if scripted, their faces harden with a desire to please their lover and the last shreds of their humanity become quickly dissipating shadows as they fully embrace their new existence as a true slut for dogs. A real member of the Kennel Club.

Tentatively, the bitch will slide their mouth wide, a pink human tongue peaking out from between their quivering lips as they lean slightly forward. Their eyes will close shut, all with faces flushed with arousal. They don't stop. Not when the smell of the dog's precum hits their nostrils. Not when the hard bone pokes their cheek, chin, lips. Not when their taste buds suddenly sparkle with the flavor of beast cock, the turgid flesh gliding tentatively at first across their outstretch tongue before they begin to actively pleasure that steaming dog pole.

Dog cocks are wonderful. Hot and musky, they have a meaty smell that fills the sinuses and a saltiness that explodes in the back of the throat. This overwhelming funk is multiplied tenfold by the constant pre-cum oozing from their swollen tip to run in rivulets down both the gullet and chin. Eyes shut tight at first, the bitch's eyelids shoot open when they realize that this once unimaginable act completes them; the experience of orally servicing the animal filling them with a deep sense of purpose. 

Of perfect love, sweet and innocent. The animals: kind, benevolent, warm. Home. Happiness. Peace.

Of perfect lust, hot and nasty. Their whore bodies tingling as they suck off an animal. Stink filling their nose. Sweat and fur. Wet cock-snot. Arousal. Need.

And, as the other two animals, below them and patient up to this point, begin their work on cock, cunt, and asshole, a new doggie cocksucker is born. From tentative to enthusiastic, reserved to thirsty, the slut in the Crane begins sucking and licking that stiff animal prick as if their lives depend on it; as if the slime gushing in their mouth is the purest spring water and they've been lost in the desert all their lives. Whether man or woman, boy or girl, none have ever revolted at this point in their training and each has now irrevocably become a member of the Kennel Club.

There is no way back.

That first human orgasm is always spectacular to watch. It begins deep in their loins, the pleasure of the doggie tongue servicing their throbbing cock or cunt merging and blending with the feeling of the eager doggie-tongue fucking their backside. Then it explodes outwards, down their legs until their toes are clenched tight and up their arms while their hands spasms uncontrollably. Then the tidal wave of pleasure hits their head and collides with the hot sticky salty feelings battering down their senses. They cum, the climax being harder and stronger than any previous orgasm as the doggie snot leaking out of that fleshy bone takes on a pivotal role in their psyche. 

None resist, swallowing gratefully when the animal finally unloads its thick wad down their throats.

Can you even image? 

In one room, a man in his forties, John, slurping down Dobermann pre-seed as he tongues the tip of the flared cockhead before him. He's only ever sucked a cock once, belonging to his very human roommate and the result of a drunk college experience that he has actively avoided thinking about for years. Though not particularly anti-homosexual, John's gruffness when the topic of gay rights is brought up lends to him an air of a being a tough masculine fellow. Now, though, it would take the jaws of life to pry him away from the dog cock in his mouth, his eyes watering with joy at his new lot in life. 

He squeals like a little girl when his own cock erupts, his once hairy asshole clenching around the doggie tongue buried four inches up his backside as he begins to gulp down the cock-snot gushing across his tonsils.

Only a dozen feet from him and behind a concrete wall is his wife of fifteen years, Sabrina. She's a petite blond in her late thirties, a woman who has always commanded the bedroom despite her husband commanding the rest of the house. He convinced her to blow him a few times early in their relationship, something she hasn't done in a decade despite his occasional hints of encouragement. She never liked sucking cock, though now she is doing her best to deep-throat the thick doggie pole pushing at the back of her throat. Part of Sabrina's mind wishes she had learned how to deep-throat earlier in life, not for the benefit of her husband but rather for the benefit of her canine lover.

The sudden flood of dog cum catches her by surprise but incites in her a profound orgasm, her nail-stiff clit vibrating against the rough Dobermann tongue beating against it while a slick German Shepard tongue continues to breach her spasming asshole over and over again.

Another wall prohibits her from seeing fifteen-year-old Nate. The broad-shouldered lad is built like a linebacker but he eschews sports in favor of video games and trying to convince his folks to buy him a car for his upcoming birthday. Cars are the last thing on his mind, though, as he is contentedly nursing the underside of the Dobermann's wide cockhead. It's a spot he loves to push his vibrating toothbrush against when he's jerking off in the shower and he subconsciously hopes that his doggie lover will enjoy the sensation. 

When the animal begins to cum, though, and the hot seed splashes against this cheek and ear, his eyes flutter and role back slightly as his own orgasm suddenly erupts; the feeling of one dog tongue aggressively sawing against his sensitive frenulum while a second saws against his virginial shitter enough to nearly knock him out.

He can't see his brother Jeremy, the boy several rooms over, twisting and turning as the lad fights to keep the German Shepard away from his boypussy. It's not, of course, that the fourteen-year-old doesn't love the feelings traveling up his lithe soccer-star body. He prayed for the analingus just the previous night, loving the feeling of hot doggie tongue scraping across, and occasionally just inside, his tight little button. Nor is it any distress from the dog before him actively fucking his face, the boy's perfect teeth, his braces off only a week before his abduction, straining not to scrape his lover's sensitive dog flesh as it pounds deeper and deeper into his slurping mouth. 

No, poor Jeremy is thrashing about because the sudden shock of dog pre-cum dominating his tastebuds caused his formerly near-impregnable little pussy to suddenly spasm open, far wider than it had on any of his previous experiences in the Crane, and giving the beast behind him the opportunity to dominate his maturing fuck nut for the first, but not last, time. His orgasm crashes into him, beating against him in the same way the dog tongue is beating against his never-before touched prostate.

Thirteen-year-old Melissa is behind the opposite wall, her own response different from her slightly older brother. Happily licking the dog cock like a lollipop, the girl's heavily lidded eyes flutter as her soon-to-be-felt orgasm grows more and more insistent in her tingling pubescent body. She had already learned weeks ago that she could relax her pussy and allow the naughty but wonderful dogs to get deep inside her in their quest for her ever-gushing girl juice. What she has only just realized now, though, is she can relax her backdoor just as efficiently so as to allow that furry friend to dig nearly all the way into her colon.

Concentration on relaxing her pelvis to allow both dogs as much access as possible, the girl misses the first powerful blasts of Dobermann cum that hit her in face. The second blast is felt, though, and she quickly engulfs the flared cockhead to drink down the warm milk as she imagines she feels the two tongues inside her pressing against thin barrier separating her cunt from her rear; that thought the spark that sets off her powerful orgasm as she screams in pleasure around the still erupting doggie dick in her mouth.

The girl can't see that her seven-year-old twin siblings, Mark and Mia, are even then thrashing in their own orgasms. The two are in separate rooms, of course, but each started their powerful pre-pubescent kiddie-cums at nearly the exact same moment, with little Mark unable to shriek due to the pleasant doggie cock nearly halfway down his throat and little Mia screaming "OU OU OU OU!!!!" while her mouth, in the shape of an O, nurses enthusiastically on the tip of the spasming doggie penis. Perhaps due to the nature of twins, Mark's tiny stiffy and Mia's even tinier clittly are throbbing in time as they cum and cum and cum. Both orgasms are exponentially better thanks to the devious doggie tongues worming in and out of their identical pink starfish, the hairless holes quivering uncontrollably.

Each new member of the Kennel Club will spend to the next two weeks in isolation from each other, no longer bound to the Crane and free to move about as they please. It is a time of rest and respite, with mounted screens showing them an assorted collection of television shows, movies, and softcore bestiality videos featuring other families that have been inducted into this exclusive club over the years. Our psychologists believe that this time is important, their individual human brains formally rewiring to accommodate their new identity as dog sluts. 

They are no longer people, per se, though they do laugh at jokes on the TV screens or tear up in particularly poignant moments during the narrative. They haven't lost their humanity or their intelligence. Instead, they have rejected what it means to be a member of society, embracing the submission to the animals that are now actively keeping them company. For indeed, their isolation from each other is not an isolation from animal companionship and each small living space is filled with about a dozen Labrador Retrievers with whom the new Kennel Club member are free to engage in carnal delights.

And engage they do! Interestingly enough, each member, regardless of age or sex, tends to spend about eighty-percent of their waking hours during that week actively pleasing and being pleased by the pack. None seem to miss their German Shepard and Doberman companions, the Labs quickly ingratiate themselves with their human companions by using every trick known by the prior two breeds. Boys on all fours moan while their boypussies are explored by adventurous doggie tongues. Men on their backs suckle dog cock while jacking off with their previous lover's spunk. Women sit in slings, allowing both holes to be pleasured for hours on end before they tire of receiving and begin blowing every cock within reach. Little girls make out with horny doggies while they jack off each hard cock pressed against them.

Several female Labrador Retrievers are introduced in the second day of this week, these bitches just as talented with their tongues as their male counterparts. The specially conditioned females serve a much more important purpose, though, as they hunger for their doggie cunts to be serviced by their new Kennel Club roommates. 

Porn begins appearing in male rooms showing men and boys fucking the female labs, deriving obvious pleasure from mounting the wet hot bitches. Within hours, the men and boys watching the videos have their cocks, whether large or small, buried to the hilt in the shivering and eager doggie sluts below them. Now the male Kennel Clubs have someplace to stick their cocks, pounding the submissive animals until both human male and canine female shudder in climax.

Other videos show how enticing the cunts truly are, the damp snatches always trembling when invaded by a human tongue. Piped into every room, men, women, and children soon discover the joy of eating dog pussy as the female canines explode their juices during each and every doggie orgasm. Quite humorously, human and Lab tongues sometimes find themselves dueling right in front of a quivering quim, the bitch whining for cunnilingus while others good naturally fight for the right of conquest. Little girls often become the most enthusiastic cunt munchers, the lesbian action giving them a unique sisterhood with their female doggie companions that strength their bonds while moistening their cunnys.

It's important to note that, by this point, there is no taboo the Kennel Club won't embrace. Their minds are malleable, pleasure stemming from every raunchy encounter and nothing seeming to dissuade them once an idea has struck.

For this reason, rimming the female bitches follows naturally from the cunnilingus, the two holes so close and so easily accessible. In fact, many of the teens and children mistake the female's asshole for her cunt initially, since it is easier to see. They dive in, trying to mimic what they see on screen and missing the mark by centimeters. But they love it, every one of them. The rich taste of dog asshole is an exquisite delicacy, the rough hot anal ring giving way to an earthy musk deep in the folds. Tongues learn to drill deep, often switching between dripping dog cunt and spasming shitter.

And male dogs have assholes too, each person realizes within a short period of time, giving the enthusiastic human bitches an opportunity to thank the male Labs who have been rimming their human holes for days with proper doggie rimjobs. Eating doggie ass joins the rotation, the orgy seemingly never stopping.

Some Kennal Club males, at this point, try to mount the male Labs. It's a natural step, after all, and it goes quite well. The male labs are experts at anal play, after all, and one can almost see a sense of relief when some of the male dogs realize that their human companions have finally figured out how to fuck their tight doggie holes. Gay doggie sex, with men and boys huffing and puffing while they pound their lovers and unload deep inside the relaxed canines. For those males who don't consider the possibility, some well placed pornography always does the trick and lights that particular fire.

One might wonder if any of the human sluts attempt to convince the Labrador Retrievers to fuck them during these two weeks of respite and learning. A few do, though they are always unsuccessful. The reason for the lack of success stems from the fact that the Labs have been trained not to mount the humans, a prohibition that has been instilled in their very core. Taking doggie dick in pussy or ass is complicated and needs to be properly handled. At least, it does at first.

The final few days of this two week respite see a change to the pornography content. While videos of other families where piped in during the first ten days, videos of the Kennel Club's other family members become the primary pornographic viewings on day eleven.

You might think that, seeing a family member sucking off a dog, eating canine pussy and ass, or even fucking a willing doggie slut might shock the sensibilities of the Kennel Club. It doesn't. It's almost humorous, truth be told. 

A man might be reclining, his cock only slightly hard, watching a TV show while his canine lovers mill about in relaxation. Then the video changes to his nine-year-old son enthusiastically slurping a hefty dog cock, his small hands wanking the member while his little tongue darts out to lick up the dribbling river of pre-cum. You know what happens then?

The man gets hard as a rock, grabbing a nearby bitch and fucking her silly while his eyes are glued to the scene of his boy getting blast after blast of doggie cum to his face and loving it.

A woman might be lying on her back while a female dog is eating out her pussy, her orgasm bubbling up and ready to explode. When unusual sounds draw her eyes to a scene where the six-year-old daughter has her tongue buried in the cunt of a panting bitch or her sixteen-year-old daughter is tonguing the ass of an erect and whining canine?

Why, she immediately swings around and begins eating out the cunt or ass of her current partner while three fingers pound her dripping snatch to a wailing climax.

Every. Fucking. Time.

The psychologists posit that the family unit, at this point, has taken on a new meaning. Parents love their children. Children love their parents. Siblings and spouses love each other. But this love is no longer the civilized love of human society. No, after weeks of watching their loved ones get worked over by doggie tongues, cumming buckets while screaming in orgasm, the desire to see their family in sexual extasy has become part of the normal familial love. It's part of the new family unit. 

Cock sucking, a mother thinks? Cunt eating, a father ponders? They've done both those things, and more, for the past few days so why shouldn't their children enjoy the same experiences. They obviously are, the way junior's eleven-year-old bone launches watery pre-teen cum as his hole is eaten out while he sucks another doggie's cock. Or the way his ten-year-old sister goes to town on a doggie asshole while thrusting her cunny into the eager muzzle of a canine lover.

This raunchy sex is the new normal and normal is good. Good for the individual. Good for the family unit.

But that's only half the story. You see, the way mom grunts "Eat her pussy, yeah!" when she watches her son licking a bitches exposed clit or the way dad yells "Take that load! Suck that cock!" while jerking himself off to his daughter blowing an eager canine suggests that the animal's pleasure holds a paramount place in the psyche of the new Kennel Club member. They love their family, certainly, but they are all doggie sluts whose purpose has become that of pleasuring their furry lovers. The fact that the kids can pleasure their doggie companions is a source of pride, certainly, but an obligation as well. Sluts gotta slut, and doggies are the masters.

One might not reach this conclusion just from what's already been written, and that is certainly reasonable. Perhaps, you might think, the idea that the Kennel Club is focused on the pleasure of their canine companions, even if that pleasure is being derived from their own flesh and blood and they are actively cheering said pleasure on, does not immediately lend itself to the idea that the family is excited and enthusiastic about each other's participation in the debauchery.

I assure you that you are mistaken.

You see, I called these two weeks a time of rest and respite for a reason. Sure, part of the two week's purpose, an important part, is to help the new Kennel Club learn so many new aspects of human/doggie sexuality. But another purpose is to ensure that their new psyche is permanent for the adults. That they, and by extension their family, are truly doggie sluts.

And they are.

A disembodied voice always wakes the Kennel Club adults up on day fifteen with a simple question.

YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE FIRST HALF OF YOUR TRAINING. IF YOU WISH TO GO HOME, PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON LABELED HOME. IF YOU WISH TO STAY HERE AND START THE SECOND HALF OF YOUR TRAINING, PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON LABELED STAY.

And with that, a small panel slides out of the wall with two large buttons. HOME. STAY.

No adult in the history of the Kennel Club has ever selected HOME.

YOU HAVE SELECTED STAY AND WISH TO CONTINUE YOUR TRAINING. Another panel slides out of the wall with two more buttons. HOME. STAY.

DO YOU WISH FOR YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS TO BE SENT HOME? OR DO YOU WISH FOR THEM TO STAY HERE AND CONTINUE THEIR OWN TRAINING. IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO BE SENT HOME, PLEASE PRESE HOME ON THE NEW PANEL. IF YOU WISH FOR THEM TO STAY, PLEASE PRESS STAY.

I'm not sure our program even has a contingency plan should a parent select HOME for the rest of their family.

EXCELLENT. PHASE TWO OF THE TRAINING IS ABOUT TO START.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of part one, though it can stand alone as needed. Depending on the response and enthusiasm, I may or may not draft part two. My health has been strange for the past few months so thank you to those who have reached out privately. I happened to feel really good yesterday so I was able to complete this part of the story. It had been sitting in my drafts folder for nearly a year unfinished, so I am hoping this is a sign I am going to be healthy enough to start finishing and posting more works.


End file.
